Ophir Fashion Company
The Ophir Fashion Company is a prestigious, well-known company within the universe. Similar to Versaci, Gucci and other brand names, the company is known for its line of clothing. On top of this, however, they are also known for their work with fabrics, being the number 1 supplier of fabric to any given company in the world. The fabric they produce is high-quality and referenced to have been touched by magic somehow. History The company was founded by a man named Loungcoat. His family began in Europe and had traditionally been tailors, living decently for generations. Loungecoat had an ambition to rise above his siblings and parents, and he worked hard to create a product that would be far more noticeable. Loungecoat held an interest in the supernatural threads that made Angel and Demon weapons, and intuitively inserted his research into their works, earning him a fortune. This got him noticed by Silk Coat Ophir, whose fabric company was unrivaled in the field. The two worked together and eventually got married, which lead to the creation of what is not the Ophir Fashion Company. Since then, the company has become top of its class for over 30 years, and is one of the largest employers in Daten City. Family Dynamic With pressure to create an heir, Loungecoat and Silk Dress had a child by the name of Top Coat. Unfortunately, he was born with a degenerative bone disease, making it difficult for him to walk or even go out in public. Silk Dress passed away 8 years after his birth, and Loungecoat became the sole owner of the company. Top Coat became the Vice President of the company at the age of 18. There was a strain in their relationship, butting heads over the direction of funds and the company often, but never in public. Soon after Top Coat's health took a turn for the worse, there was an attempted assassination on Loungecoat's life, and Top Coat was to blame. He was removed from the Company's role as Vice President. Passing the Torch Within months of the removal of Top Coat's position, Loungecoat met his end by choking on a glass of water. Not long after his funeral, Top Coat was deemed the sole heir of the company (due to Pleated Skirt's age). The grieving process not yet over, Loungcoat rose from the grave in the form of a Ghost, and Top Coat had no choice but to contact the Angels. A Disgusting Amount of Property Damage Thirst King had created a drought within Daten City, taking in all the water in the area. In order to avoid the blame, Top Coat had called the Angels to save the city and the company's reputation. Despite their efficiency, Thirst King's death flooded the building and completely ruined all the equipment, research, and fabric the Ophirs had obtained over the years. Apparently they didn't think of have backup, and if they did, Loungecoat had kept it so hidden not even his son knew where it was. Since this event, the Angels have suffered media backlash backed solely by the Ophirs and their influence. However, this was a great loss for the company as a great portion of their funds have gone to recovering the loss. Fabric and Products Currently, there are no new products due to the company trying to recover their funds. Their products have traditionally included many types of fabrics, ranging from denim to silk. The fabrics are produced manually, and known to contain what seems like Soul Threads. However, this is not public knowledge. Their highest-end products are still being experimented, but are rumored to give humans the ability to summon weapons the same way Immortals do. However, due to the destruction of their resources, all the research was destroyed and must begin from square one.Category:Daten City